


The Miseducation of Laura Hollis

by dontneedtohide



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontneedtohide/pseuds/dontneedtohide
Summary: Sexual frustration has been building up ever since Carmilla moved in, if you were being honest with yourself. You don’t know how to deal with the seduction eyes and all the flirting anymore, and it’s been bothering you a lot. You don’t even have the guts to get yourself some relief, ‘cause that would be super weird with your roommate sleeping only a few meters away from you, and you don’t think you could keep it quiet – even if it was in the shower.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Miseducation of Laura Hollis

**Author's Note:**

> Highly based on a scene of THE MISEDUCATION OF CAMERON POST, in case you didn't connect the dots lol.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> This work wasn't reviewd.

Sexual frustration has been building up ever since Carmilla moved in, if you were being honest with yourself. You don’t know how to deal with the seduction eyes and all the flirting anymore, and it’s been bothering you a lot. You don’t even have the guts to get yourself some relief, ‘cause that would be super weird with your roommate sleeping only a few meters away from you, and you don’t think you could keep it quiet – even if it was in the shower.

All this pent up stress have led you to have some unusual dreams featuring your infuriating roommate in not so PG-13 situations.

_Carmilla kisses you deeply, pressing you up against the wall, and you can’t help but moan. She nips your lower lip, soothing it with her tongue afterwards, to which you take the opportunity to open your mouth and let your tongue meets hers._

_You deepen the kiss winding your hand through her hair, and she pulls you impossibly closer by your waist._

_“Laura” she says._

“Laura!” you jolt awake gasping, only to find Carmilla siting by your bed, one hand in your shoulder. “Shh, shh. I’m sorry. It’s just me”.

“What the fuck, Carm?” you let the nickname slip, but she doesn’t seems to mind.

“You were making a lot of noise.” She says, concerned. _Oh,great._ You feel your cheeks burning with shame.

“I’m sorry. I’m fine.” You say, hoping she would let it pass.

“What were you dreaming about?” she asks in a sultry voice.

“I… I don’t remember, ok?” you sigh, running a hand through your hair. “It was scary.”

“No, it wasn’t” she deadpanned.

“Yes, it was.” You say, a bit annoyed. “How would you know? You weren’t dreaming with me.” You try to reason.

“I was listening to you, and those weren’t scared noises.” Ok, so you really don’t have any more excuses, but you just want her to go away.

“This is ridiculous. Go back to bed” you turn in your bed, your back turned to her.

“I heard you…” she insists. God, she’s so infuriating sometimes.

“I don’t give a…” you are cut off by her lips. On your lips. She’s kissing you? She’s kissing you. Why would she kiss you, though?

It’s a brief kiss, just lips gently touching lips. And then she’s looking at you with eyes full of desire.

You both lean back at the same time, and you can’t help but let a satisfied sigh scape your lips.

Carmilla straddles you without breaking the kiss, her hands running under your shirt through the expanse of your stomach, and you can feel your muscles contracting at the soft touch.

You find the hem of her shirt, but before you could pull it, gentle hands were stopping her.

“Let me do this. Let me help you first” Carmilla said, trailing kisses through your jawline. With one hand keeping herself up, she started to reach for your shorts, under your panties.

“Fuck, Laura. You’re so wet” you both moaned. She started trailing circles in your clit, fingers slipping a bit down to tease your entrance. “What were you dreaming about, Laura?” she asked once again.

You couldn’t help but moan again, feeling yourself getting even wetter. With both hands on your roommate’s back, you pulled her closer and kissed her again to muffle the sounds that were threatening to scape your mouth.

Carmilla entered you with two fingers at the same time your tongues met, and you moaned louder, tugging her even closer.

“Come on, Cupcake. Tell me: what were you dreaming about that got you so wet?” Carmilla tried again.

“Carm…” you whimpered once she slowed her pace.

“Tell me and I’ll let you come, cutie” she said, nipping at your jawline, fingers slowly circling your clit.

If it was any other situation, you would never tell her. But you were in desperate need to come, so you didn’t really have a choice.

“You”, you whispered.

“What?” Carmilla asked, too concentrated in painting hickeys across your neck.

“I was dreaming about you” you said a little louder.

Carmilla stopped her movements and stared you in the eyes, and suddenly you were afraid things would get weird.

Just when you were about to say something like “it was a joke”, Carmilla slowly entered you again and started pumping her fingers in a faster pace.

Carmilla rested her forehead against yours when she felt your muscles starting to clench her fingers

“You’re so beautiful when you’re about to come” she said, before connecting your lips again.

You came with a satisfied moan, muffled by Carmilla’s lips, who kept kissing you for a long while.

“Fuck. That was...” you trailed off; eyes heavy with sleep.

“Yeah” Carmilla said with a shy smile. “Sleep now, Cutie. We can talk later”. She said, kissing your temple.

“I promise to make it up to you after some sleep, Carm.” You said groggily, to which she chuckled.

“I’m looking forward to it, sweetheart.”


End file.
